A New Mission
by kellissandria
Summary: With his race in trouble and dying himself Janus uses a reality drive to go to a new Universe to search for someone to take up the mantle of the New Alterans
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, (wish I did) or Stargate…This story adopted from usarkarao with their permission…**

**This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction….These first few chapters are a reworking of usarkarao's story cleaned up a little…so here it is the first chapter read and enjoy…**

**'think'**

**"talk"**

Chapter 1 The beginning

'The war is lost but I think I have found a way to save our race.' Janus thought.

Janus was going to one of his hidden laboratories to use his latest invention. He decided to clone himself and use his new invention, the reality drive, on his stolen cruiser that he had modified to serve as a mobile lab along with a few constructors that he managed to save.

The constructors were small robots that could self-replicate and build nearly anything, but the High Council decided to destroy them when they destroyed the Asurans. The Asurans were a sentient race of nanites that the Alterans created, in their image, to fight the Wraith. The Asurans were destroyed because their way of fighting the Wraith was to kill off the Wraiths food supply, the humans that had been seeded in the Pegasus galaxy when the Alterans first came here 5 million years ago. The Alterans had lost control of one of their inventions and instead of trying to fix the base programing of these machines they bombarded the Asurans planet's surface to glass.

He chose to go to an alternate universe and rebuild a new fleet with new technologies. Even though, his people, the Alterans are vastly superior technologically to the Wraith, they were still losing the war. He had also found information about the Ori, the Alterans brother race from their home galaxy, in the database in a file that the high council missed when they tried to erase all information about them and the Ori may be as advanced as them so he must prepare the new Alterans, he will create in the other universe, to make sure that if they ever came back that they would be ready and able to defend themselves.

To prevent the high council from finding out about his travel, he decided to leave a clone in this dimension. He didn't want to send his clone to the other dimension because he was dying and his clone could continue his research on the Attero device and maybe finally beat the wraith if he is very lucky. He was dying because of a failure in the Attero device that poisoned him and he couldn't find a cure. He has no more than three months to live and he wants to find someone in the other universe to finish his work. He will have to find someone that is evolved enough to handle the higher brain functions that his peoples knowledge will require if that individual is to survive.

After a week of work, his ship was finally ready for his trip in the other universe. He had modified it with an intergalactic hyperdrive along with his reality drive to find a good place to create his base before he dies. The transition between universes was easy but there was a problem when he arrived in the new universe. Janus could not detect any sign of life in the solar system. He decided to search the entire galaxy in the hope to find any sentient life but first he had to find a way to extend his life. He knew that stasis wasn't perfect and he would age and then die even in stasis. He thought about it and then he realized that there was a solution; he knew that there was a time dilatation effect when you are close of the speed of light so he decided to go in stasis and use the time dilatation while his probes explored the entire Pegasus galaxy to find any kind of sentient life.

It took the probes 50 years to explore every solar system in the galaxy and the ships computer found no sign of life in the galaxy. The ship woke Janus and he decided to travel to the Milky Way. The travel time between galaxies took the ship a week that he spent in stasis. When he arrived at earth, he was very happy to find primitive humans but they didn't have any technology and they weren't advanced enough biologically to be able to have all the knowledge of the Alterans downloaded into their brains. Janus knew he would have to wait a long time till they had advanced enough till he could find one that he could make his Heir.

He decided to send out probes to the entire galaxy to explore for life and resources. Janus placed a few cloaked probes in orbit of the earth to watch the humans. He set the probes to wake him when the humans had advanced enough to be able to handle the Alteran knowledge. Janus decided to go back into stasis and set the ship on a path to skirt the galaxy at light speed to wait until he was called.

10 000 years later, Janus was finally woken up when his probes told him that there was someone had finally evolved enough to be able to have the knowledge of the Alterans. When he woke up, his lab was ready with everything he would need; he had a repository ready to be used, and he was in Earth orbit. His constructors had spent the last 10 000 years collecting resources from everywhere in the galaxy and had turned a planet on the far side of the galaxy into a empty metropolis set up so his Heir could build anything and everything they needed before returning to his original universe. Upon awakening Janus realized he was only 27 days older and he still had two months to teach everything to the person that could help him.

Janus spent 2 days watching the video's from his probes. He watched the entire life of one young man named Harry Potter.

Fin for now. Please review…Open to any and all critisism


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, (wish I did) or Stargate…

'think'

"talk"

Harry was very angry, he had finally killed Voldemort, but his friends and the Ministry had betrayed him. The Ministry, more importantly, the Minister, fearful of his popularity and of Harry himself, had had him arrested. His so called friends turned their backs on him when he was arrested. They sent him to Azkaban because he killed Voldemort with a gun and he hadn't used magic.

After his fifth year, Dumbledore told him about the Prophesy, which said that he had to kill Voldemort. But Dumbledore had refused to give him any type of training, and he was sent back to the Dursley's house again. Harry knew he couldn't train his magic so he decided to train physically and he tried to find a solution every day. Harry thought about his previous years and he remembered that he killed the troll with its own club, and the basilisk with a sword. He realized he would never be able to beat Voldemort with magic so he thought that maybe muggle weapons could be _the power he knows not_. He knew he would not be able to get close enough to Voldemort to use any type of melee weapon so he decided to use a gun instead.

_**(Flashback Harry after fifth year)**_

'Now I have to find a way to obtain a gun and practice with it. I could use a trunk like Moody's but I need to find a way to get to Diagon Alley and escape the order members guarding me.'

Harry could hear, Mundungus Fletcher, snoring near the rose bushes, and could smell his stale cigar stink and firewiskey fumes. So he decided he had to escape now because he knew that he had only until 1 a.m. before the next order member would arrive to relieve Fletcher.

"Dobby," called out Harry.

"Harry Potter called Dobby?"

"Yes, can you help me get to Gringotts please"

"Yes, Dobby will pop you"

Dobby grabbed Harry and they both disappeared in a small pop and reappeared on the steps of Gringotts. Harry went up the steps and into the lobby and went up to a goblin.

"Excuse me but I lost my key and I want to know if I can have a new one"

"Name?" asked the goblin teller.

"Harry Potter"

"I will need a bit of blood for the blood test to see if you are who you say you are."

The goblin used a knife to cut Harry's hand and put the blood on the bowl. In a flash of blue light two keys appeared.

"You have two vaults: Vault 687, the Potter Trust vault and Vault 23, the Potter Family vault"

"WHAT! I didn't know I had another vault. I would like to go to my vaults now please"

Harry found his parent's trunk in his family vault; it was a trunk with 7 compartments:

-2 of normal size

-a wardrobe copmartment

-a big library full of books

-a 2 bedroom apartment

-a dueling room

-a huge room totally empty

The trunk also had a few wards that made it totally soundproof, a disillusionment charm, featherlight, growth and shrinking charms and a blood lock so that only he could access it.

Harry decided to live in his trunk inside his bedroom and to use the empty room as a target practice for his guns. Harry found a gun shop in London. He went there with an invisible Dobby and found a lot of guns he liked but he knew he couldn't buy them so he decided to come back at night and take them. Harry came back to Gringotts and exchanged some galleons for a gold bar before Dobby sent him back to Privet drive.

At eleven pm, Harry called Dobby.

"Can you make us invisible and prevent the ministry from knowing it?"

"Yes sir Harry Potter" and Dobby snapped his fingers to make them invisible. Then Dobby sent them to the gun store and harry took a lot of guns and bullets.

When he was in the truck at Privet Drive, Harry examined the guns. He took a colt python, two chrome stainless desert eagle, a p 90 with a silencer and laser sights, an AA12 automatic shotgun, and a M4A1 with laser sights.

Harry used the 15 days before Dumbledore took him to the order headquarters to train with the guns and he was very good, at first it was hard but he quickly became a good shooter and after two weeks, he hit his target every time so he decided to stop training to keep bullets, he will just shoot sometimes to be sure to still be a good shooter.

Harry decided he didn't want to tell the others so he kept his new trunk and his guns secret. It was easy because the trunk had an auto shrinking charm.

(End flashback)

Harry then remembered when he revealed his colt during the attack on Hogwarts. His so called friends said that a gun was too dangerous and that as a wizard, he shouldn't use guns. Harry said that the colt was his only gun and then he quickly went on the hunt for the horcruxes alone and he quickly found them so at the end of the summer, he had destroyed all of them: it was easy because he wasn't hiding and the goblins weren't happy to know they had an horcruxe, they quickly destroyed it.

In September, Harry called Voldemort to Hogwarts and was ready for the final battle. The entire Order and the few Aurors alive fought against Voldemort's army. Harry was under his invisibility cloak and killed death eaters with his silenced P90. He finally shot Voldemort in the head and then he became visible but the he was stunned and when he woke up, he was in Azkaban.

The order and the ministry said that he was using dark magic to kill all the death eaters and sent him to Azkaban without a trial. Even his friends betrayed him but they didn't find his trunk.

He used his shotgun to destroy the door and then he used his desert eagles to kill the guards and escape.

Harry was ready to flee in another country when he disappeared in a white flash. When he was able to see again, he saw a man before him.

"Hello Harry, I have a proposition for you."

This is my first story so tell me what you think about it please.


End file.
